Omega Rising
by Angeldoctor
Summary: When Harry Potter, eldest son of James and Lily Potter, found out he was a Squib, he thought he would be cursed to live a normal, ordinary life and be forced to watch as the rest of his family had magic while he could only watch from the sidelines. But one day, a strange man approached him telling him was a mutant. Now Harry will show the world the power of Omega!
1. Birthday Revelations

**Chapter 1 -Birthday Revelations**

******Disclaimer:******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to YOU!" chanted the audience around a grinning eleven year old Harry Potter.

"Quick! Make a wish and blow out your candles!" said James Potter quickly. Beside him, Lily Potter was holding up the video camera to commemorate the event after her husband's tragic failure to comprehend how to even turn it on.

Harry quickly complied with his father's suggestion as he shut his eyes in thought before opening them and blowing out all eleven candles. The audience cheered for the birthday boy as he smiled up at them, the customary birthday hat on his head. Lily quickly cut a large slice of the chocolate birthday cake and placed it in a disposable green plastic plate in front of him.

Harry yelped as he felt someone smear a bit of white birthday cake frost on his right cheek. Harry was about to turn to complain at the perpetrator when yet another, smaller hand did the same to his left cheek. Harry turned to find the culprits only to glare at the sight of his best friend, Elizabeth Braddock and his baby sister, Rose, who tried to hide their frost-covered fingers behind their backs and act innocent.

Elizabeth Braddock was Harry's childhood friend since they met through their mothers. Elizabeth was the classic blonde with blue eyes along with a cute face. Unfortunately for Harry and the other adults, she was well-aware of how cute she was and used it to get away with her various mischievous pranks.

Beside her was Harry's baby sister, Rose. Rose had their mother's red hair along with her father's hazel eyes. Although only 8, time spent with both her older brother Harry and Betsy had made her into a mischievous prankster that was worse than either since she always managed to get away with it while blaming someone else. Harry forgot how many times he was blamed for some of the various shenanigans Rose pulled. She was the pride and joy of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who often moaned that he wasn't her godfather too and egged Harry on to outmatch her in pranking.

Harry playfully growled at them and started to stalk towards them when he felt someone sneak around his back and grab the plate with cake that was placed in front of him.

Harry turned around to find the thief only to find his younger brother and Rose's twin, Nathan, running away with the plate of chocolate cake in his hands.

Like his twin, Nathan had red hair and hazel eyes. However, unlike Rose and Harry, Nathan rarely participated in pranks, preferring to play Quidditch or similar outdoor things. However, whenever he did participate, he could be just as bad as his twin.

As Nathan escaped, Betsy and Rose were giggling right behind him.

"Get back here you thieves!" yelled out Harry playfully as he chased after them. Harry ran out onto the grounds of Braddock Manor, where the party was being held, chasing after his best friend and siblings.

Braddock Manor was located in Essex County in north-east London. The manor was a modest Victorian style manor with three floors that had large bay windows. The land surrounding it was mostly large fields and trees with a pool around back for hot summer days. The Braddocks had graciously allowed them to use their house to host Harry's eleventh birthday party after the Potters' manor was burned down in a terrorist attack a few weeks ago.

In reality, the 'Potter manor' that the Braddocks and the Potters other Muggle friends visited was just a normal manor they had bought when the children started to go to Muggle school. Since the real Potter manor was hidden behind a Fidelius and had many obviously magical items laying around, they couldn't exactly invite their friends over or even receive the children's report cards. They also couldn't write down the name of the residence when the schools asked for it since Potter manor was under a Fidelius.

For that reason, they had created a completely Muggle residence where the children could invite their friends and they could receive their report cards. It also worked to host the parties for the children to invite their muggle friends to. The children didn't mind since that meant they had two parties: one for the non-magical friends and family and one for the magical ones. The elder Potters were much less enthusiastic about it, especially since it was them who had to set up both parties but they were willing to do it for their children's happiness.

They didn't actually live there though. The children had to ask for permission ahead of time before inviting friends over so that James and Lily could make sure to be there and make the place looked lived in. In other times, one of the two would simply wait for the children to get out of school and pick them up before Apparating them back to Potter manor.

However, the fake Potter Manor had apparently been found by 'reformed' Death Eaters a few weeks ago and they had attempted to lay a trap for the Potters for the next time they arrived. Luckily, the kids had been at school and Albus had come along with them to check on the wards when the trap was sprung and they managed to escape the Fiendfyre trap without harm. Unfortunately, that had left them without a Muggle residence to host Harry's eleventh birthday party. That is, until the Braddocks had graciously suggested that they use Braddock Manor. The elder Potters had been hesitant but eventually conceded when they remembered what they would have to tell Harry after the party. The least they could do was give him a great party to soften the blow.

"No running in the house!" yelled Lily after the racing children. Lily sighed as he saw them ignore her yell and continue to run around before turning to her old friend, Elizabeth. Lady Elizabeth Braddock had been a friend of Lily's during primary school and the two had managed to keep in contact while Lily was attending Hogwarts. Their friendship continued to this day and even their children were close. "I'm sorry about this Elizabeth. I hope they don't break anything, especially since you were nice enough to let us have his birthday party at your house."

Elizabeth Braddock Sr. giggled at the children's antics. The Lady Braddock was a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes that only enhanced her looks, especially when she was happy. Currently, she was wearing casual clothing for the party yet still managed to look quite attractive.

The senior Elizabeth Braddock just waved it off with a smile. "It's no problem, Lily. They're just kids after all. Plus, it's a birthday party and they should have fun."

The women turned at the sound of a girlish shriek of laughter and saw that Harry had caught up to the Betsy and was now 'punishing' her by tickling her. Betsy was begging for mercy but Harry just continued to tickle her with a smile of his own on his face.

Betsy, however, had a secret weapon which she decided to unleash. "Brian! Hahahaha! Help!"

"Have no fear! Strong Man is here!" came the answering cry from a blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy their age who came running toward them from the house.

Betsy giggled at her twin's antics and gave an over-dramatic yell of fear. "Save me, Strong Man! The evil Lord Pottermort is trying to take me away!"

Harry played along with the scene and gave an evil-sounding laugh that was obviously exaggerated. "Not another step closer, Strong Man or this fair maiden will meet her doom!"

Brian puffed himself up and did what he obviously thought was a heroic pose but only made him look even more ridiculous. Especially since he had somehow managed to find a large blanket somewhere and tie it in a sort of makeshift cape. The problem was that it was so large that it was trailing behind him in the grass and sometimes got stuck on twigs and other debris on the floor. "You will not harm her, villain! I, Strong Man, will st-"

Brian was cut off as Rose had sneaked up behind him and had thrown his cape over his head, causing him to stumble around as he tried to disentangle himself. Rose giggled and ran away toward Nathan who was watching from a distance while stuffing his face with chocolate cake.

Harry and Betsy broke down laughing as Brian tripped over himself trying to get the cape unraveled. Harry eventually felt pity on his friend and helped him get untangled.

Brian sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "No prob, Brian. You're like the sibling I never had but next time... no capes."

Brian chuckled and nodded his agreement but was stopped from saying more by the sound of Rose's protest.

"Hey," said a slightly annoyed Rose. "Wat's do ya mean you gots no sib-, sibl-... brother or sister? What about us?"

Harry gave fake look of regret as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I meant that he's like the sibling I never had... because you two are dead once I get you!"

Rose shrieked and ran away giggling behind Nathan as Harry playfully chased them. Betsy and Brian laughed as they watched Harry pretend to be too slow to catch them while really letting stay ahead until they were too tired to keep running.

Eventually, Nathan led Rose toward the pool area and a look of panic crossed Harry's face. "Nathan! Mom and Dad said you can't go near the pool! Stay away from there! You can fall in!"

Nathan, however, ignored his older brother's words and continued to run along the edge of the pool with a large smile on his face, Rose right behind him giggling away.

Unfortunately, it seemed Harry's words were prophetic because just as they were turning along the edge of the pool, Nathan slipped a little on the tiles bordering the edge of the pool. Nathan dropped the plastic plate and started to regain his balance by swinging his arms. However, Rose, who had been looking behind her towards Harry, bumped into Nathan and accidentally pushed him into the pool.

Harry panicked when he saw that. The pool wasn't very deep, only 5 feet deep where Nathan fell. However, there was a large problem with Nathan being in the water.

Nathan didn't know how to swim.

Nathan resurfaced and started to flail around, screaming for help while Rose looked at her twin brother drowning in shock, not knowing what to do. Eventually, Rose got over her shock and began to scream for help.

Harry had been halfway on the other side of the grounds when Nathan fell in, yet he somehow put on a burst of speed and almost seemed to materialize beside Rose with how fast he moved. Without a hint of grace, Harry jumped into the pool after his brother before resurfacing and swimming towards him. By that time, Nathan had fallen under the surface and Harry dived down after him, not even thinking that he was only eleven and barely knew how to tread water, much less swim while carrying someone else.

By that time, Rose's screams of fear had attracted the attention of the adults in the house and they started to come out wondering what happened. Rose turned at the sight of her parents and started to sob, "M-mommy! D-daddy! Nathan fell in the pool!"

At Rose's words, James and Lily came running in panic, knowing that Nathan didn't know how to swim and fearing he had drowned. However, just as they were halfway toward the pool, Harry resurfaced carrying a coughing Nathan and started to drag him toward the edge, barely keeping both of them afloat. James quickly grabbed both his sons once they were close enough and picked them up out of the pool.

Harry watched as Nathan kept coughing for a bit before eventually stopping. Once he saw that Nathan was okay, Harry collapsed. He was extremely tired for some reason, as if he'd been running all day and just now felt the effects.

James looked from both his sons to Rose before speaking. "What happened? How did Nathan fall in the pool?"

Rose looked down at her feet, feeling guilty because they had been running around the pool when they'd been told not to. However, under her father's stern glare, Rose's facade eventually crumbled and the story slowly spilled from her lips.

Once James and Lily heard what happened, neither was very happy. "You were told not to run near the pool," said Lily, her trembling voice revealing the fear that still gripped her heart. "What would have happened if Harry hadn't been here?"

Even as she said it, Lily knew exactly what could have happened. James and Lily would have been forced to use magic to save Nathan and since the Braddocks were muggles, they would have had to erase their memories. Charm mistress Lily was, but memory charms were tricky at best. There was always a chance they would either fail or be too powerful, causing them to forget everything about their lives.

And that was only if they had managed to hear Rose's cries. If they hadn't and Harry hadn't been there...

Lily shuddered as the image of a dead Nathan came to mind. No. She had almost lost her children that night seven years ago, when Voldemort attacked them and marked Nathan and Rose as the Twins-Who-Lived. It was a miracle they had survived the Killing Curse and an even greater miracle that Voldemort had simply thrown Harry aside and knocked him out rather than kill him as he was wont to do. She wouldn't lose them now and promised herself to do whatever it took to protect her children.

Nathan had opened his eyes by that point and was shivering due to the cold before James Braddock brought towels for him and Harry. Nathan thanked Mr. Braddock before turning to Harry, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "No problem, Nate. What are big brothers for? Though..." Harry pointed toward the floating plastic plate in the pool. "...you owe me a piece of chocolate cake."

That brought a smile to Nathan's face and a chuckle from everyone else. Slowly, the group came inside to continue the party. No one noticed Betsy looking at Harry strangely, looking from him to the pool and back again.

She had been watching Harry's chase of his siblings and had seen that Harry had been pretty far behind them due to letting them get ahead of him. She had clearly seen when Nathan fell in and saw that Harry had been almost on the other side of the grounds. Yet somehow Harry managed to reach the pool not two seconds after Nathan fell in. Betsy swore that he seemed to almost blur as he moved when it happened.

Betsy shook her head, not understanding what happened but passing it off as her imagination before running into the house after the rest of the group, glad nothing bad had happened.

* * *

"Bye, Lizzie," said Harry happily. "I'm coming by tomorrow so I'll see you then."

Betsy Braddock puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Why do you keep calling me 'Lizzie'? It's _Betsy_ or Elizabeth. Lizzie is childish."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. "But we're kids." Harry shrugged. "Plus, my mom calls your mom Betsy and it's confusing. I like Lizzie better. It's cuter."

The newly dubbed 'Lizzie' blushed at his words and looked down at her feet shyly. Girls matured faster than boys and Betsy had had a small crush on Harry for a while now so the idea that Harry gave her a special name just for her made her heart flutter.

Harry, of course, was oblivious to this and was just wondering what was so interesting about her shoes that she kept staring at them. They looked like normal shoes as far as Harry could see. Maybe it was because they were purple? His friend was in love with the color for some reason and even said she was going to paint her hair purple when she was older. Harry personally preferred red and gold but even then he wouldn't paint his hair that color.

_'Dad's right,'_ thought Harry. _'Girls are weird.'_

"So, are you going to be in my school next year?" asked Betsy happily after regaining her composure. "Mom and Dad said that your parents were asking about transferring you there next year. We'll be in the same class and everything!"

Harry looked confused at Betsy's words. As far as he knew he would be going to Hogwarts next year. Why would his parents say he was going to go to Betsy's Muggle school?

Mentally telling himself to ask his parents later, Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm going to go to the same boarding school my parents went to. But we'll still see each other during the summer though."

Betsy's smile dropped and she frowned. "Why can't I go to your school then?"

Harry tried to think of an excuse. His parents had told him many times to never tell Betsy about magic no matter what so he couldn't tell her the truth. Therefore, he tried to distract her. "Umm... I dunno. You'll have to ask my parents. Well, anyway, I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I come over."

Betsy huffed childishly and pouted but blushed when Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek like he'd seen his dad do to his mom sometimes.

When Harry saw Betsy turn red yet again, he frowned in confusion. Betsy usually only turned red when she was angry or sick and she didn't _seem_ angry. "Are you sick? You're turning red a lot lately. Do you want me to ask my mom to take a look at you? She's a doctor," boasted Harry. Well, technically his mom was something called an Unspeakable but he heard her say she was allowed to be a Healer too and that's the same thing as a doctor, right?

Betsy shook her head and tried to hide her blush only to blush harder when Harry leaned in closer in confusion due to her silence. Her embarrassment rising, Betsy reacted in the only way she knew how.

She slapped him.

Harry yelped at her slap and looked on in confusion as Betsy ran back into the house, her face so red she almost shone. Their parents, who had seen the entire thing, were laughing uproariously behind him. Puffing his cheeks up in indignation, Harry was about to follow Betsy and give her a piece of his mind when his mother's voice got his attention.

"Harry! It's time to go," said Lily with a small smile, which widened as she continued. "You can talk to your little girlfriend later."

Harry blushed and glared childishly as his mother fell into giggling with Betsy's mother. "Ewww! Mom! She's not my girlfriend! She's just Lizzie!"

Unknown to him, Betsy had been standing juts inside the doorway and heard him say that. Getting angry at his playing with her heart (poor Harry), Betsy took off her shoe and threw it at the back of his head.

Harry yelped as the shoe hit him and turned around to glare at the equally glaring Betsy. Harry didn't notice that the blow hurt less than it should have considering her shoe was a fancy dress one.

"Hey, what was that for?!" half-asked, half-yelled Harry angrily.

"That's for being a stupid stupidhead, stupid," yelled back Betsy.

Getting angry at his best friend's weirdness, Harry yelled back. "I'm not stupid, you are!"

"You're stupid times ten!"

"You're stupid times infinity!"

"You're stupid times... a thousand infinities!"

"That doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does! That only shows how stupid you are, stupid!"

"You're the Queen of stupid!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're the King of Stupid which makes you stupider because you're a boy and Mom says boys are dumber than girls. And since you're the King of stupid _and _a boy that must make you extra stupid."

At that the parents, who had been watching the exchange with increasing hilarity, couldn't help but break down laughing. James was laughing so hard that tears were escaping his eyes as they watched the exchange get more fantastical and less realistic as the two eleven year olds started to make up various new variations of the word 'stupid'.

Mr. Braddock was the first to regain his composure but couldn't stop from letting a few chuckles escape. "I swear. Every time those two get together they seem to revert back to the nursery. I find it hard to believe that this is the same boy that was mature enough to save his little brother's life just a few hours ago."

James chuckled and nodded. "Harry's mature most of the time. Sometimes Lily and I are afraid he's growing up too fast with how mature he is most of the time. That's why I like his friendship with your daughter so much. It brings out the child in him. Remember when they first met?"

Lord Braddock let loose a gale of laughter at the memory. "I remember. They were 6, I think, and you had brought Harry over so he could make friends with Brian and Betsy since we'd told you they'd had problems making friends and Harry had the same problem. We left them alone for a while and when we came back, little Betsy and Harry were wrestling on the floor, fighting over the last slice of pie." Here, Lord Braddock laughed harder. "Only to turn around and work together against Brian when they found out _he'd_ eaten the last slice while they were wrestling."

A round of laughter went through the group before Brian's voice was heard, no one having noticed he'd been standing nearby. "I don't understand, Mom. Why is Betsy acting so weird?"

Lady Braddock chuckled and laid a kiss on Brian's forehead. "You'll understand when you and Harry are older and more mature."

Brian scrunched up his face at his mother's words. "I'm plenty mature! I'm maturer than Harry and Betsy! I'm mature enough to understand."

Brian had said this in a calm, serious tone that would have been more effective in convincing them...

….. if he hadn't still been wearing the white blanket cape from earlier.

Lady Braddock bit her lip to hold back her laughter which James made no effort to hold back only to yelp when Lily smacked him. Lady Braddock smiled and kneeling down in front of Brian before slowly taking off his cape. "I'm sure you are but it's complicated. Now go inside and put your cape in the laundry basket. Wouldn't want our little superhero to walk around with a dirty cape, now would we?"

Brian blushed at his mother's words and nodded meekly before running past his still arguing twin and her best friend and into the house. By this time, Harry and Betsy had abandoned name calling and simply reverted to making faces at each other.

Lily noticed this and awwwwed. "They're so cute together. I wonder how long it'll be before they start dating."

Lord Braddock made a face at Lily's words. "If I had my way, Betsy wouldn't date till she's fifty at least."

James nodded in understanding. "I feel the same about Rose. Though I'm sorry to say that your daughter didn't have much of a chance. Women always fall for the old Potter charm."

Lily gave James a deadpan look. "Yes. That's why it took you seven years to get a date with me. Even then, I only accepted because I felt sorry for you."

Lord and Lady Braddock laughed as James pouted at Lily's words. "_Lilyyyyy!_" complained James childishly. "Don't say that. You're making me look bad."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed James's cheek. "You manage to do that by yourself, James dear. And you wonder why we say boys are dumber than girls."

Lady Braddock nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed. Men do the dumbest things to get attention. Like a certain man who put his _eleven-year-old_ daughter in a race car with him in order to race against a certain _other_ man, who shall rename nameless, and _his_ ten-year-old son."

At this, Lily glared at James who looked extremely guilty. "James Potter! How could you do something so irresponsible?! You're lucky you didn't crash!"

Lady Braddock snorted. "They _did_ crash. Luckily, it wasn't a sudden crash and they only hit the wall going at around 10 mph. Apparently the car's computers went on the fritz for some reason and activated the emergency stop. It was really weird since we were sure that everything was working fine the day before." She shrugged. "I guess you never know what works and what doesn't till you try."

Meanwhile, Lily was giving James a glare that would have flayed him alive if it was possible. Lily knew exactly what 'malfunctions' had caused the car's computers to fail. After all, magic always caused electronics to go haywire. Lily dragged him far enough away so they couldn't be overheard and discreetly added a silencing charm around them just in case.

"Are you crazy?" whispered Lily angrily. "Let's forget the fact that you put our son in danger by letting him into a race car. What could possess you to use _magic_ in a Muggle vehicle that hasn't been stripped of electronics yet? It's lucky the car had that emergency brake thing or else both of you could have died?!"

James looked guilty but tried to explain. "I know, Lily flower, I know. I just..."

"Just what, James?" whispered Lily angrily.

James sighed. "I just wanted something to share with him. You know he can't play Quidditch and we had promised to tell him about his condition today and I realized... well, I've never had a lot in common with my own son. I just wanted something that was purely mine and Harry's. It's bad enough that he won't be going to Hogwarts. I don't want him to feel excluded later on. The charms I used were to protect us in case of a crash. I'm not _that_ irresponsible."

Lily deflated at James's words and sighed. "I guess... I guess I understand. I do the same with teaching him how to garden. I guess I don't want us to drift apart once we tell him the truth. He's my son, James. I love him no matter whether he goes to Hogwarts or not. He's my little baby boy. All I want is for him to grow up happy and healthy. To fall in love and have kids of his own that I can spoil. Everything else... everything else is just decoration. But... I know he won't see it like that. He's always looked forward to Hogwarts."

James chuckled ruefully. "It doesn't help that most of our best stories are about the place. It must seem larger than life in his mind and the fact that he'll never get to see it except as a visitor will eat away at him." James sighed. "All we can do is be there for him and love him. It's all we can do."

Lily sniffed and nodded her head before discreetly putting down the silencing charm around them and walking toward the still bickering Braddocks who hadn't noticed their small departure or if they had, had been kind enough to not say anything.

James turned toward the car to see Nathan and Rose bickering over who was winning in the race as they played on their gameboys and smiled sadly. He then turned toward Harry and Betsy and guffawed as he saw that, as Lord Braddock had said, they had reverted to the nursery and were now playfully wrestling on the floor. The fact that both were wearing large smiles told James that at one point they had made up and neither was actually trying to hurt each other.

Lady Braddock sighed when she noticed this and cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Elizabeth. What have I told you about wrestling at your age?"

Betsy guiltily got off the floor and tried to clean up her now dirty clothes slightly before speaking. "A lady doesn't play in the dirt. That's for barbarians and stupid men."

Lady Braddock held in a smile at the cute glare on Harry's face at his friend's words. "Exactly. Now say goodbye to Harry. You can educate him as to this truth tomorrow."

Betsy huffed and turned to her best friend. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. "See ya, Lizzie!" With that, Harry ran toward the car, completely missing Betsy blush at his nickname for her.

Once the parents said their goodbyes, the elder Potters got inside the car and started driving toward the Leaky Cauldron where they'll stop, shrink the car before Flooing home to Potter Manor.

In the backseat, Harry was mulling over Betsy's words about school next year and turned to his parents with a confused look. "Mom? Dad? Why did Betsy think I would be going to school with her next year? She said you told her I would but I'm going to Hogwarts, remember?"

James and Lily froze in the front seats before exchanging a nervous glance. Lily was the one who cleared her throat and answered. "Well... we'll talk about that after the party at home, son. We'll explain then."

Harry was confused but shrugged and sat back, thinking he would receive his Hogwarts letter at home from Prof. Dumbledore himself. He let himself be carried away by daydreams of having his own wand and all the incredible spells he'd be able to cast.

* * *

Harry looked at his parents in shock and confusion as they finished explaining.

It was after the magical party at Potter Manor and everyone had left. Harry had been confused when Prof. Dumbledore didn't have his Hogwarts letter waiting for him and only said his parents would explain. At the time, Harry had shrugged it off, thinking he had given it to his parents and they would give it to him later.

The party had been great in Harry's mind, though it would have been better if Betsy and Brian were there as well. He had also missed his godfather Sirius Black and Uncle Remus, since they couldn't make it due to some stupid work thing. However, as the party progressed Harry couldn't help but feel as if there was something... _off_ about certain people. Whenever Harry asked about Hogwarts or anything similar, the adults seem to become reticent and sad for some reason. They told Harry the normal stories but they sounded almost... sorry for some reason.

It hadn't been until after the party where his parents took him aside that he finally understood even if he was trying to deny it.

"So... what does me being a squib mean?" asked Harry hesitantly. Oh, he knew what a squib was. After all, his father and godfather, Sirius, had explained about Filch at Hogwarts being a squib. However, Harry wanted to hear it from his parents' own mouths before accepting it.

James and Lily looked at each other in concern before James spoke. "It means, son... that you can't use magic. You were born from two magical parents but... you're not capable of using magic yourself."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to stop tears from coming to his eyes. He had dreamed about using magic for years and now it was being denied to him. He had thought that the fact that he never had any cases of accidental magic was a good thing. He never brought problems to his parents like the twins when they accidentally turned their teacher's hair blue or similar incidents. However, now Harry knew that the truth was that he never had any magic to begin with. All because of a quirk of birth.

For the first time, Harry understood his Aunt Petunia's bitterness at Lily. It wasn't that she hated her sister. No, not by any means. It was more that it was hard to know something so wonderful was so close yet forever closed to him. That same feeling of bitterness started to grow in Harry as he realized he would forever be an outsider to an important part of his family's life.

Lily watched with concern as her eldest tried to hold back his tears. This was the reason they hadn't told him until now. If they had, he would have thought himself different and an outsider in his own family and grown bitter because of it. Even now, Lily could see the bitterness and anger at the unfairness of it grow in him and she wanted nothing more than to say she'd fix everything.

But she couldn't. She couldn't give her darling baby boy the ability to use magic. A part of her thought it was her fault due to her being muggleborn. No matter what James said, Lily felt as if she'd failed her eldest.

Eventually, Harry sniffled and got up off his chair. "I need to be alone for a while." With that, Harry ignored his mother's outstretched hand and ran out of the house.

Lily got up to chase after her son but stopped at feeling James' hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Lily flower," said James softly. "He needs time alone to wrap the thought around his head. He's lived for years thinking he would do magic one day only to now find out he will never be able to. He needs time alone to accept it before he's ready to talk to us."

Lily bit her lip and nodded even as tears came to her eyes. Seeing this, James drew Lily in for a hug causing to start crying at her perceived failure as a mother.

Back outside, Harry had run out until he stood beneath the old tree in the backyard.

_'They're wrong!'_ thought Harry angrily. _'I can do magic! I'll show them!'_

Harry kneeled down and concentrated on a leaf lying on the floor. Harry willed it to float up in the air like he'd seen his parents do hundreds of times.

_'Wingardium Leviosa! Come on! Wingardium leviosa!'_ thought Harry angrily. However, after several minutes with no results, Harry began to accept the truth. He really had no magic. The realization brought tears to his eyes as well as inflamed his anger.

_'Why?! Why me?! I've wanted to use magic my entire LIFE! Dammit!'_ thought Harry angrily.

Full of anger, Harry started to punch the tree with all his strength, ignoring the pain in his fist as he continued to let loose his anger.

He continued like this for a few minutes before a shy voice behind him broke him of his angry thoughts.

"Big brother?" said a shy voice behind him. Turning around, Harry saw Rose standing behind him, her being the one who spoke. "Is everything okay? You seem angry."

Harry held back a scathing comment at her words. It wasn't her fault he couldn't do magic and his entire future was an unknown now. Plus, this was little Rosie. He couldn't stay angry at her even if he tried.

"I'm fine, Rosie," said Harry calmly, burying his anger deep down. "Just found out something that made me angry. What's wrong?"

Rose bit her lip for a moment before smiling shyly. "You promised to watch a movie with us after your party. Can we go watch it now?"

Harry smiled softly at his baby sister. He always had a soft spot for Rose, being the youngest of the three and all. Similarly, Rose adored her eldest brother and always went to him for help. In her mind, Harry could do anything.

"Sure," said Harry softly. "What do you want to watch? And please, no Snow White again."

Rose pouted at her brother's words, causing Harry to chuckle as he led Rose back inside, his anger and bitterness forgotten for now.

Unknown to him, there was a slight crack in the trunk of the tree emanating from the spot Harry was punching. He also never questioned why he only got a slight bruise from punching the tree with all his might as well.

* * *

******AN: There's chapter 1! I hope you like the story and reviews are welcome!**

******For those wondering, Harry is still bitter about being a squib. However, much like canon Harry pre-fifth year, he bottles it up until it explodes later on in life.**

******Yes, he's a mutant but I won't reveal the exact nature of his power until chapter 3 though you will get hints of it next chapter.**

******As always, Read and Review!**


	2. Preview of chapter 2: A day in the Life

**Chapter 2 – A Day in the Life**

******Disclaimer:******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Ball, ball!" called Paul Hemmings as he moved downcourt.

Fourteen year old Harry Potter dribbled the basketball down the lane, faking out his defender before passing it to Paul once he was clear. Brian did his part by blocking Paul's defender, giving Paul a clear path to the hoop. Paul promptly took advantage and charged down the lane toward the hoop before completing a layup, making the score 21-17 in their favor and ending the game with a victory.

While basketball wasn't as popular in England as it was in the U.S., it was still seen as an acceptable pastime even in Brighton College where they had a school rugby team. Harry and his group of friends regularly played during the weekends since Paul didn't like rugby and they didn't want to go through the trouble of rounding enough people who _weren't _on the school rugby team to play. Playing rugby against the school rugby players would just be marginally unfair.

The opposing team groaned but accepted as Harry's team of him, Brian and Paul celebrated their win. Harry smiled sympathetically toward the opposing team but just shrugged, showing he wasn't feeling sorry for beating them. The two teams shook hands and congratulated each other for a good game before parting ways. It was close to 3pm after all and everyone wanted to shower and then finish up all their homework today. Tomorrow was Halloween and they wanted no excuses not to attend the yearly Halloween party.

Especially since this year they were officially old enough to go the Senior-held party.

Harry turned toward the stands in time to catch a towel to the face. Harry took it off his face and rolled his eyes as he saw the instigator to have been none other than his best friend, Elizabeth Braddock, lovingly nicknamed "Lizzie" by him years ago.

Elizabeth Braddock had grown up from the skinny little girl Harry sometimes wrestled with when they were little. The day she turned 12, she seemed to have done a 180 and changed from the tomboyish girl who didn't mind roughhousing with boys to a girly... well, _girl_, who liked to talk about fashion and other stuff. That's not to say she wasn't capable of getting rough and dirty when necessary. Harry knew for a fact she was taking self-defense classes on the side so she was more than capable of protecting herself if necessary.

Betsy had also grown in other, more physical ways as well. At age 14 going on 15, she was 5'5", with natural blonde hair and light blue eyes that looked like the clear blue sky. She had high B-cup, low C-cup breasts and curves in all the right places. Constant exercise both in self-defense classes and in sports kept her trim without making her too muscular, which was showcased by the thin strap blue shirt and khaki shorts she had on. All in all, his best friend attracted a lot of attention from males, both their age and older. However, Betsy completely ignored their advances and spent most of her time with Harry, much to their anger and jealousy.

Harry playfully glared at his grinning best friend. "What was that for?"

Betsy gave faux disgusted look as she dramatically squeezed her nose. "You stink, smelly. You should go shower."

Harry got an impish look in his face as he stretched out his hands in a hug. "Want a hug?"

Betsy's eyes widened and she squealed as she tried to escape Harry's grasp only to fail. Harry hugged her to him tightly, making sure to get her nice and covered in his sweat. The red shirt-sleeved shirt he was using was almost soaked in his sweat so it wasn't that hard.

Despite her protests, Betsy made no effort to escape his grasp, smiling the entire time and instead pressing herself closer to him and hugging him back.

This had the effect of pressing her not so small breasts against him, causing him to involuntarily get excited at the feel of those soft mounds against his chest. Harry couldn't resist looking down and taking a peek down Betsy's thin strap shirt which did little to hide her growing cleavage.

This had the effect of making him rock hard which he tried to hide. However, Betsy quickly noticed and a seductive smile came to her face as she made a show of checking him out as well.

The years of outdoor sports had turned Harry into a slightly muscular boy for his age. Not bulky or anything but he had what Betsy called a 'swimmer's body', made for both speed and strength without sacrificing either. Exercise and a healthy diet had saved him from the usual shortness that seemed to plague the Potter and he was 5'6" and still growing which meant he'd be tall when he was fully grown. Personally, Harry hoped to reach six feet despite the fact that most Potters were of average height.

All of this made him a very desirable boy amongst a large portion of the female population, which Betsy made no attempt to hide she was one of.

Betsy leaned in till they were almost nose to nose with a familiar gleam in her eyes. "Like what you feel, Harry?" asked Betsy in a seductive purr.

Harry shivered in arousal at her tone but gathered himself and smiled confidently back while pressing himself between her legs, getting a gasp from her lips. "I dunno, Lizzie. Do you like what _you_ feel?"

Betsy's eyes flashed as her arousal grew and she started to lean closer when someone clearing their throat broke the moment.

The perpetrator of said clearing of throat was none other than Betsy's best female friend, Mai Thompson, with Harry's best male friend Paul and Brian standing awkwardly behind her.

Mai Thompson was a Vietnamese-British girl who had been Betsy's best female friend since they had all enrolled into Brighton College. The girls had instantly hit it off over their taste in clothing and Mai's support of Betsy dyeing her hair purple, something which Betsy's parents still forbid her from doing. Since then, the two girls had been near inseparable.

In terms of hotness factor among girls their age, Mai was definitely in the top ten. She was quite pretty, with a slender face, exotic Asian features, and almost elfin-pointed ears. Her eyes were a shimmering deep blue darker than Betsy's, startling against the backdrop of her dark black hair. She wasn't as _developed_ as Betsy and some other girls but she had a nice pair that looked good on her slender figure. All in all, Mai promised to be quite the beauty once she fully grew.

Realizing they had an audience, both Harry and Betsy blushed slightly before separating, though not without Betsy wrapping her arms around Harry's left arm.

Mai smirked an cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you two aren't dating? It sure seems like it."

Betsy rolled her eyes but made no move to let go of Harry's arm. "We're just friends, Mai. Get your head out of the gutter."

Mai just smirked knowingly. "Whatever you say."

Paul cleared his throat and walked over to Harry with a smile. "Well, I gotta go take a shower and finish my homework. We have a party to go to tomorrow, after all."

Paul Hemmings was Harry's best male friend other than Brian ever since Harry arrived in Brighton College. The two had met during a pick-up basketball game and had become fast friends, especially once they found out they were in the same House. Paul had brown hair and brown eyes and looked almost average next to Harry and Brian's more exotic features. Despite that, Paul always insisted he was the more handsome of the trio to the point that it actually got pretty annoying. Further enhancing the fact that he was an average 14 year old boy, he spent his free time either surfing the internet for porn or reading those manga he was so obsessed about.

Harry just smiled at his best male friend and nodded his head. "That's right. You still going as that manga character Ichibo or something?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's Ichigo, mate. And yes, I'm going as him. Better than going as a storybook hero like _some_ people we know."

Brian looked completely unaware at the dig in his direction and nodded. "Yes. I'll be going as Batman so we can both be heroes."

Paul groaned but smiled at Brian patiently. "Sure, mate. Whatever you say." Then Paul turned around so his back was to Brian and his smile dropped. "I'm never going to get a girl at this rate." The last part was said low enough so Brian didn't hear him although everyone else did.

Mai smirked at Paul mockingly. "You'll never get a girl, period."

Everyone laughed at Paul's affronted look. Paul rolled his eyes and turned to Harry with a pleading look in his eyes. "You believe I'll get a girl eventually, right?"

Harry chuckled and gave Paul a false encouraging look. "I believe there's someone out there for everyone, Paul... even you."

Paul glared at his best friend as everyone laughed. "Asshole." said Paul depressingly.

Betsy giggled and laid a hand on Paul's shoulder. "You're a good guy, Paul. I'm sure you'll find someone for you."

Paul smiled genuinely at Betsy's words. "Thanks, Lizzie. Ow!" Betsy had punched Paul _hard_ on the shoulder. "What was that for?!"

Betsy glared at Paul angrily. "Don't call me Lizzie!"

"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "Only I can call her that."

Betsy gave Harry a half-hearted slap on the chest and grumbled half-heartedly that he couldn't call her that either, drawing a chuckle from the boy in question. Shaking his head in amusement at Betsy's actions, Harry turned to his friends.

"Well, I gotta go bathe and change before hitting the books," said Harry.

"Have you finished the History essay on the War of Roses?" asked Betsy as she watched Harry pick up his stuff.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, finished it last night."

"Good," said Betsy impishly. "Then I can go with you and copy off your work."

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "Come on then. See you guys later!"

Brian, Mai and Paul waved their goodbyes and watched Betsy and Harry walk towards Harry's room in the Abraham House. Mai noticed how Paul's eyes seemed to never stray from Betsy's backside and shook her head.

"You should give it up, Paul," said Mai firmly. Paul turned to her with a confused look and she explained. "Give up on Betsy, I mean. She likes you only as a friend. We all know she has eyes only for Harry."

Paul scowled slightly. "She said they're just friends."

Mai snorted. "Uhuh. They're friends the same way Romeo and Juliet were _just friends_." The last part was said sarcastically. "Betsy's just kidding herself. Harry is the same. He only has eyes for her."

Paul's scowl deepened. "Is that why you look at Harry longingly all the time?"

Mai looked away for a second before glaring at Paul. "I admit I like him but I know I don't have a chance. I'm also not enough of a bitch to come between them. What Harry and Betsy have... it's special."

Brian frowned slightly. "You sure you're not just imagining things? I've known them both my whole life and they're more like siblings than anything, I think."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Trust me. They're not just friends."

* * *

**Harry's room, Abraham House, 15 minutes later**

Harry's room in Abraham House was pretty standard compared to other rooms. He didn't have a roommate due to pulling some strings and an uneven number of boys in his year but it wasn't any bigger than necessary for a single person. There was a night table with three drawers by the twin-sized bed that had a digital alarm clock and a picture of the complete Potter family on top (thankfully it was non-magical. Those moving pictures sometimes creeped Harry out). There was also a desk to write with books and papers strewn over it, a few posters on the walls and a closet with the only thing separating his rooms from others being the semi-large bookcase in the corner. On the surface, it looked completely normal.

However, most completely muggle teenagers don't have a bird-feed next to the window for when Harry received a letter from his family. They also didn't have advanced books on law and politics in their possession. These were just a few of the things hinting at a not completely normal background.

However, none of this was on Harry's mind since at the moment, he was preoccupied with something much more important.

Betsy was lying on top of a shirtless Harry on his bed as they kissed passionately, looking for all the world as if they were trying to inhale each other through their mouths. The moment they had entered Harry's room, Betsy had locked the door behind them, pushed Harry onto the bed and ripped off his shirt before crawling on top of him and fastening her lips to his. They had been at it for almost 10 minutes already and neither showed signs of stopping. If anything, things seemed to be heating up.

Betsy ground herself onto Harry's clothed arousal as she moaned into the kiss, silently begging Harry to touch her more. Harry seemed to get the message as his left hand trailed down from her back down to her arse which he grabbed and pushed down onto his arousal so she could better feel his erection through the shorts Harry had been using to play basketball. Betsy moaned at the feeling and ground herself even harder onto him.

Harry left his left hand on Betsy's arse while his right hand trailed up and down Betsy's side before stopping at the side of Betsy's left breast, not daring to do what he actually wanted. However, Betsy seemed to realize what Harry wanted and broke the kiss before sitting up and grinning down at Harry exasperatedly.

"I've told you, Harry," said Betsy in exasperation. "You don't have to be so shy. I _like _it when you touch me." With that, Betsy grabbed Harry's hands and placed them both on her almost C-cup breasts.

Harry quickly took advantage and started to massage her breasts the way he had learned Betsy liked it, drawing more moans from the girl in question.

The two childhood friends had been experimenting sexually since this past summer when Harry turned 14. Betsy had confided her curiosity about it with him and since she trusted Harry, she had wanted to explore it with him. Harry, being a straight red-blooded male, had only been too eager to agree.

Tentative kissing had turned to soft caresses which had turned to finding each other's special spots to even oral sex. Betsy still wasn't ready for full-on sex and Harry wasn't in any hurry to push her. He was happy with what he got which was more than any other boy his age was getting. He had a beautiful, sensual girl willing to sexually experiment with him. That wasn't something many boys his age could say.

Betsy moaned as Harry tweaked her nipples through her thin shirt, marveling at her best friend's skill at arousing her. She didn't know how Harry measured compared to other boys, him being the only man she'd done this with, but she was still somehow sure that he was very skilled. Harry had quickly found out exactly what she liked and even learned various combinations on how to use that knowledge. And it had only been three months since they started doing stuff like this!

Betsy groaned in frustration since in her mind, her shirt was in the way so she quickly pushed Harry's hands away to rip her shirt off her body, leaving her in only her bra on her upper body. Betsy gave Harry a heavily lidded look and crooked a finger at him, wordlessly telling him what she wanted.

Harry panted in desire for a moment before smirking up at her and drawing her into a kiss. Harry smirked into the kiss as he felt her groan of disappointment which turned into excitement as Harry slowly undid the strap of her bra behind her back. Harry was pathetically proud of the fact that it only took him 6 seconds to undo her bra instead of the almost 2 minutes it took the first time.

Hey, those things are hard to undo without looking!

Once Betsy's bra was undone and fell off her chest, Harry broke the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses down Betsy's neck. Harry attacked Betsy's neck, sucking and nipping at it with passion. Betsy moaned and simply leaned back and let Harry worship her body.

Harry then moved down to her breasts, licking them all around except her nipple, making her moan in frustration. "Suck my nipple, Goddamn it!" screamed Betsy in frustration. Harry obliged and eagerly sucked at his lover's nipple drawing a loud moan from the blonde goddess.

After a while, the stimulation was too much for Betsy as the feeling of Harry's muscled body against her own, the feeling of his cock grinding against her slit through their shorts, plus his lips in her sensitive nipples combined with the sheer naughtiness of doing this in the middle of the day where anyone could catch them brought Betsy over the edge. With a cry of 'Harry!' that was quickly muffled by a kiss from the black-haired boy in question, Betsy came. Hard.

Betsy trembled like a leaf in the wind on top of Harry and he felt Betsy's juices pass through her shorts and onto Harry's own. The idea that he got her off so hard that she soaked through her shorts got Harry harder than ever and it took every ounce of his willpower to hold it back, knowing what Betsy would do to give him relief.

After her orgasm passed, Betsy fell on top of Harry, panting as if she'd run a race. Once she regained her breath, she looked up and gave him a loving look of thanks for the wonderful orgasm. However, she soon realized that while she had gotten her release, Harry hadn't and with an impish smile, got to correcting that.

With the impish smile still on her face, Betsy slowly started kissing her way down Harry's body. She licked down Harry's muscular body appreciatively, her tongue sliding over his toned stomach. She eventually reached Harry's shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing Harry's erect penis to her admiring gaze.

Betsy had no other frame of reference but even she had to say that Harry was quite large for his age. At 7 inches, Harry's cock was average... for a full grown adult man. The fact he still had growing to do made Betsy wet as she imagined it even bigger. With that thought in mind, Betsy reached for the base of the throbbing cock and licked her lips.

Despite most women hating giving blowjobs, Betsy personally loved it. Or at least loved the idea of giving _Harry_ a blowjob. Instead of submission, Betsy could only feel dominate as with her mouth she controlled Harry like a marionette on a string. Not wanting to wait any longer, Betsy wrapped her lips around the head of Harry's cock.

Harry gave a gasp as Betsy quickly took more than half his shaft in one go, thanks to lots of practice and sheer stubbornness on Betsy's part. Her tongue felt amazing as it worked over the underside of his cock. "Shit don't stop," Harry groaned as her head started to bob up and down his cock eagerly working him.

Betsy slid one hand to Harrys balls caressing them lightly as she sucked. Her free hand moved down her own body before pushing her shorts down in order to touch herself. Harry only watched as the beautiful blonde worked over his manhood, balls and herself all at once; this was the type of multitasking that he really admired.

Betsy sucked on Harry's dick like any girl would do for their respective boyfriend's. The fact that Harry wasn't officially her boyfriend but her best friend just made it more exciting in her mind. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over the dark-haired squib's cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Harry moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Betsy sensed it, too, knowing the signs from previous times. She let Harry's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Harry couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Betsy's waiting mouth. Betsy swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum, not minding the taste like some girls did.

Harry let out a sigh of relief at his orgasm and laid back down on the bed, content. Betsy finished swallowing Harry's cum and licked his now limp cock clean, smirking as her cleaning caused him to rise to attention once more.

Unfortunately for Harry Jr., Betsy knew her limits. If they continued, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from simply impaling herself on his hard cock. Even now, she had to stop herself from imagining how good an orgasm she would get from having his cock inside her instead of just rubbing herself against it. But that wasn't how she wanted to lose her virginity. She wanted it to be special and already had a plan in mind. She just had to be strong and resist till then.

"Harry," called Betsy to the once more aroused squib, getting his attention. "You need to shower and get changed. You're _extra _sweaty now."

Harry took deep breaths and tried to control himself enough to lower his throbbing cock down. Once his vision was no longer covered by a fog of lust, he smiled down at Betsy and tucked himself back into his shorts.

"You're pretty sweaty as well," teased Harry. "Sure you don't want to join me?"

Betsy's breath hitched as the image of the both of them getting wet under the shower head, wrapped around each other with Harry thrusting away into her all too willing body came to the forefront of her mind. The fact that Harry was currently shirtless and she could see the sweat gleaming off him didn't help in her attempts to control herself.

_'Whoever said that men are the only ones that can controlled by their hormones was a moron,'_ grumbled Betsy in her mind. Gathering all her self-control, Betsy sent Harry an apologetic look. "Maybe another time."

Harry just shrugged and gave Betsy an impish smile and a wink. "Your loss."

Betsy mock-scowled and sent a throw pillow at his head as he ran out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Betsy groaned and fell back onto the bed. "God, that boy just _has_ to know the effect he has on me." A calculating look crossed her face before a mischievous smile grew on her face. "I should get payback then."

Back with Harry, he had reached the House showers and entered an empty stall. As the shower start, Harry thought back to the last three years since finding out he was a squib. It had been over three years since Harry found out about his squib status and a lot had changed since then.

His parents had quickly enrolled him into Brighton College, one of the best independent schools in the United Kingdom and the same one his best friend, Elizabeth Braddock and her twin, Brian were enrolling into at the time. Once Harry confirmed that he was completely unable to use magic, he threw himself into various sports and outdoor activities while also doing his best in school. All of this was to force himself not to think about what he didn't have.

At first, this was easy since Harry was away at Brighton College with others who didn't even know magic existed and was quickly lauded as a genius among his peers. He had to enter a boarding house since Brighton was too far away from London for it to be normal to be able to go back home at the end of every school day.

Harry was considered by many to be a prodigy in almost anything he set his mind to. Harry became a forward on the rugby team despite being only fourteen and it was expected him to completely ace his Key Stage 3 later this year. He was also quite popular because despite his being a genius and on the rugby team, he was humble and talked with everyone regardless of social status.

However, this year was the year his younger twin siblings started to attend Hogwarts and Harry was starting to feel the envy he promised himself he wouldn't feel. Make no mistake, he loved his siblings. However, he couldn't help but be envious whenever he received letters from them about the things they were learning that he only wished he could.

The envy, however, was tempered by the constant complaints of how children their age expected them to be some kind of second coming of Merlin and Morgana and constantly watched their every move. That part Harry didn't envy and he tried his best to give them good advice on how to handle it from his limited experience with the same attention when he first joined the rugby team. Hopefully, the other students would get used to their presence over time and things would die down.

Harry still kept in contact with his siblings, usually through owls since despite Lily trying to modernize the family to the 21st century, everyone but Lily _still_ didn't know how to use a phone. Harry himself had a cellphone that his mother had bought him so he could call the Braddocks in case of emergency. Lily had installed a home line at their house in Potter Manor but since she was the only one who knew how to use it and she was now working as the new Muggle Studies Professor, it would be easier to call the Braddocks until he could contact his parents.

The relationship between Harry and his parents was... well, distant would be appropriate. Oh, Harry knew they loved him and he loved his parents as well. However, the fact that he was a squib guaranteed that he would never be able to completely share his life with them. The two cultures were simply too different. Wizarding culture tended to lean toward traditions and abandoning modernization if it went against certain traditions. On the other hand, the muggle world was constantly changing rapidly. In only the decade Harry had been alive, cellphones had been created and become the new fad amongst teenagers with dozens of new upgrades coming out of the woodwork every day. The small piece of plastic and electronics had completely changed how some people lived their life now that they had an easy and portable way to stay in contact.

The wizarding world would never abandon their precious owl post or floo-calls. Never mind both methods require you to either have a trained slightly magical owl or a fireplace, both which cost plenty to either train and raise or install. Meanwhile, a cellphone only costs the monthly bill and the initial buying price which costs much less than either of those two previous methods. It was decisions like that that made Harry wonder if maybe being a Squib was a better fate that possibly losing brain cells by being magical.

Harry shook off those thoughts as he felt the warm water running out and finished before it got any colder. Drying himself off and dressing himself in a loose t-shirt and a pair of pants, Harry walked back toward his room. Exchanging greetings with a few guys he knew from the House, Harry made sure there was no one around when he reached his room, just in case, and entered only to promptly freeze.

Laying on his bed on her stomach with her legs pointing towards Harry was Betsy. What caused Harry to freeze was what she was wearing.

Betsy had seemingly decided to change from her previously sweaty clothes into something more comfortable. She was now wearing Harry's school rugby team jersey which barely reached mid-thigh and a pair of Harry's exercise shorts. Betsy was thinner than Harry so the shorts hung low on her hips, allowing Harry a clear view of her lacy red panties.

It took all of Harry's self-control not to jump on top of Betsy in ravenous lust. Hey, he was a healthy teenage boy who just walked into _his_ room to find his smoking hot best friend waiting for him in his rugby jersey and exercise shorts. He might be a gentleman but even he had limits!

Despite not looking in his direction since he entered, Harry could see that Betsy had a small smile on her face as she pretended to read the History book in her hands, showing she knew he was there. To further drive the point home, Betsy started to kick her legs in the air, causing the shorts to move up and show a small flash of her lacy red panties covering her oh so special spot.

Growling lowly, Harry closed and locked the door behind him before slowly walking toward Betsy from behind. Harry could clearly see Betsy's smile grow wider the closer he got while continuing to pretend to be engrossed by the History book in front of her.

Eventually, Harry pounced on top of Betsy causing her to break out into giggles as Harry playfully nipped at her neck. Betsy shrieked and moaned lowly as Harry used his knowledge of her weak points to rapidly cause her to grow aroused. Eventually, Betsy twisted in his arms and latched onto him in a kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist. The two kissed for a while longer before Betsy firmly pushed Harry back.

Betsy looked at Harry with lust in her eyes but managed to reign it in with difficulty. "Down, boy. If we keep going we'll never stop and I'm not ready for that just yet."

Harry took a deep breath and pushed back his desire before looking at Betsy with a small smile. "Why aren't we dating again?"

Betsy's face turned guarded and she looked away. "I told you, Harry. It's for the best that we just stay friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship when we break up."

Harry sighed a sigh of long suffering as he rolled off her till he next to Betsy on the bed. They'd had this conversation several times since they first started exploring each other sexually and Harry still didn't understand it. "Why do you keep saying we'll break up like its a sure thing. Maybe we won't and we'll last."

Betsy turned to him with a look as if he was stupid for even suggesting it. "Really? Give me one example of a relationship that started at fourteen and lasted, uninterrupted or broken, till college and marriage."

Harry opened his mouth before closing it in thought.

Seeing that he didn't have an answer, Betsy pressed the advantage. "Now give me one example of a married couple with a _healthy _relationship who never had sex or even dated anyone other than their respective other." Seeing Harry stay silent, Betsy gave him a sardonic smile. "You can't think of any, can you? That's because it's rare for someone to marry the first person they date. They date several other people first. I don't want that to happen to us. I don't to be just your _first_ girlfriend, I want to be your _last_ girlfriend and the girl you eventually marry."

Harry sighed. "You know, for a girl who's basically saying I'm not mature enough to have a life-long relationship, you are awfully sure that I'm the one you want to marry."

Betsy gave him an impish look and lightly kissed his lips. "That's because girls mature faster than guys in everything. Now give me your History essay so I can copy it and get that out of the way."

Despite the conversation they'd had, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her words and got up off the bed. "As you command, my lady."

It was just another day in the life of the squib, Harry Potter.

* * *

******AN: Okay, this is only a preview of chapter 2. This is about half of it. The other part is the Halloween party and further development of Harry's relationship with his friends and Betsy as well as a small... well, kinda major hint of Harry's mutant power when he has his first major episode.**

******If this story is chosen to continue I will be putting up a poll asking which Marvel girls you want in the harem. It'll be a max of six so choose carefully!**

******Don't review this because I'm going to change it for the real chapter 2 if this is voted as the story you most want to be continued.**


End file.
